A nacelle assembly for a gas turbine engine includes a core nacelle and a fan nacelle that surrounds the core nacelle to define a bypass flow path. Gas turbine engines on occasion use a variable area fan nozzle at a trailing edge of the nacelle assembly to vary a fan nozzle exit area as needed for various different flight conditions. Gas turbine engines also use a thrust reverser system that is deployed to provide a thrust reversal operation.
Variable area nozzle control systems add a significant amount of weight to the overall nacelle assembly in a fixed cascade/translating sleeve type thrust reverser in order to achieve a variable fan duct exit area. This is due to the necessity of translating a power drive mechanism from a main fan case compartment to the trailing edge of the nacelle assembly. The translation of the thrust reverser system must also be addressed. Further, this type of translating door mechanism takes up a significant amount of packaging space.